


constellations

by w0lfbreath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfbreath/pseuds/w0lfbreath





	constellations

is this the story?

* * *

Remus woke to 

 


End file.
